


Five Years

by TheAntiMage



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom, Tyrannus Basilton Pitch - Fandom, simon snow - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAntiMage/pseuds/TheAntiMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years, a bit of faith, and one hell of a wedding was all it took to bring the two boys back together again. Everything was so different this time, that much was obvious. But one simple thing remained the same, as much as they both denied it. Simon needed Baz, and Baz needed Simon. The question was, would they let each other in, or were they truly doomed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey people, so this is my first Snowbaz fanfiction. It's basically set 5 years after Carry On, and while this may seem like a slow start, I do have a very detailed plan of what I want to happen made out, and there will be plenty of twists and turns along the way. I hope you all enjoy this journey with me, please review and comment and do whatever it is you wanna do, I love reading feedback! Thanks :)

Simon's P.O.V.

The shrill sound of my alarm clock rung throughout the room, startling me from my sleep. I jolted upwards and blinked rapidly, reaching out and slapping my bedside locker until I eventually hit the alarm, silencing it. I glanced through my open door, immediately noticing Penny's open blinds and freshly made bed. She left without me again. Not surprisingly really. If she didn't then we would both be at least half an hour late for Uni, and if there was one thing Penny could not stand, it was tardiness. I really needed to start getting up earlier. The thought made me chuckle slightly, like that was ever going to happen. As Penny would say, I slept more than a bear during hibernation, especially these days. 

I eventually dragged myself from beneath my warm duvet, showering and changing in the bathroom, the fresh smell of my hoodie making me smile. Penny had done my laundry, again. I really needed to thank her more often. I unlocked the bathroom door and dumped my pyjama bottoms on my bed, sighing immediately at my ridiculousness. I was home alone, as I was every morning, but I still couldn't bring myself to change outside the bathroom. Why, you may ask? My answer - Baz. Baz was my only explanation. Eight years of sharing a room with him had more of an effect on me than I ever wanted to admit, and the thought of dressing out in the open was utterly unbearable to me. Not any more. I mean when we were together I got dressed in front of him thousands of times, and he in front of me. But things were different now, I was no longer who I was when I was with him, but the person I was before him. The scared, nervous young boy in the Watford uniform, sharing a dorm with his 'arch-nemesis.' The same arch-nemesis I then proceeded to date for a year, the arch-nemesis I thought was my whole future. Crowley, I spent an alarming amount of time thinking about Baz. In fact, a day didn't go by without the pale bastard popping into my head. Pathetic? Maybe. Uncontrollable? Definitely. My therapist said I needed to let go, that five years was too long to still be clinging to the past. She also suggested however that I buy a cat to fill the void, so I figured I shouldn't take all her advice on board....

I grabbed my phone to distract myself, being greeted by a new text from George. We had met two years earlier, long after my break-up from Baz. He was the first person I was with after Baz, and not comparing the two had always been hard for me. It was completely unfair on George, I knew that, but it was impossible for me not to. Every little thing he did, even as small as folding a towel, or ironing a shirt, made me think of the way in which Baz did such activities. Needless to say, Baz always held the top ranking in my mind, and probably always would. 'Fuck,' I exclaimed , he was back in my mind just like that. It wasn't my fault, spending a whole year of your life with someone can have that affect on you. I often thought about what Baz was up to now, if he thought about me as much as I did he. Obviously not, nobody was as sad and pathetic as I was. He was probably off in some exotic country, with a handsome man and plenty of money. Crowley, back to George. We met in a bar, and started dating not long after, realising quite quickly we had a lot in common. He was a mage, attending Westin's Magickal College in Canada and moving to London for Uni. I mean it took me a year of dating a male vampire and five years of magickal counselling to realise that I did in fact want to identify as gay, and it was probably the most relieving decision I had ever come to. It made me feel free, it made me feel happy, and it rid me of one of my 100's of problems. George and I had been dating for almost two years, and while he knew that I was no longer a magician and that I had an alarmingly large pair of wings on my back, there was an incredibly large amount about me he didn't know.

He knew nothing of how I lost my magic, though that was surprising considering how public the case had been. I guess British news just wasn't talked about in Canada, not that I was complaining. He also knew nothing about my relationship with a certain flawless vampire, because even after all that time, it still felt too private to share. I liked the fact that every single detail of mine and Baz's spectacular year together remained between us. Every kiss, every hug, every whispered 'I love you' was as intimate then as it was when it was happening. Neither had he any idea that I was plagued with nightmares every single night, and that my anxiety had only gotten worse since I separated from the boy I thought was the one, the only boy who could ever calm me down when I woke in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and paralysed with fear. 

I pulled my brain back to reality, grateful that Penny had cast a spell on my wings and tail before she left. Hiding them had become just another morning routine, as engraved in my brain as brushing my teeth and showering. When I was with Baz he made it his mission to make me love my wings and tail, saying they were just another perfect part of me. Now that I wasn't with him anymore, that reassurance was gone, and I was back to treating them like a dirty secret. I grabbed my bag and was walking through the kitchen toward the apartment door when I spotted a reminder sticker on the fridge.

Agatha. Starbucks. 11am.

Shit, of course, how could I have forgotten? My ex-girlfriend was in London for the week and I had promised her I would meet up for a coffee. Someone remind me why I did that again? Don't get me wrong, for a while I really loved her, for years in fact. But that was a lifetime ago, and honestly as soon as she found out about Baz and I, she wanted nothing to do with me. She found out about Baz and I only a few months after I had lost my magic, a few months after she ran away when all we needed was her help. I forgave at the drop of a hat, because as Baz so nicely put it, I'm a bit a pushover. I'd always remember the conversation we had when she found out. I say conversation, when really it was a lot of her yelling and me sitting there, clinging to Baz and trying not to cry. 'You're not even gay...You dated a girl,you dated me, for years... You're lying to yourself and to everyone else.' We hadn't spoken for years, but when she texted me asking to meet up I found myself unable to say no, just like I always was when we dated. I had no idea why she would want to see me, considering how rocky our past was, but I was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, yet again. 

I glanced at my watch and grimaced, it was already five to eleven. I sighed heavily and made my way out the door, down the elevator, walking straight into the Starbucks that was so conveniently located right beside our apartment complex. I spotted Agatha almost immediately, her stunning looks clearly not fading over the last five years, making her immediately stand out. I slowly moved towards her, tapping her gently on the shoulder. 'Simon!' she exclaimed loudly when she spun around, standing quickly and flinging her arms around my neck. I hugged her back awkwardly, everyone knew I wasn't exactly the best with physical contact. You were when it came to Baz, the voice in my head mocked, the same voice that had been taunting me ever since the break-up.

I smiled weakly back at the girl standing before me, her presence dragging a thousand memories to the forefront of my mind. 'How are you?' she smiled, seemingly genuine. Strange, I thought. 'How's George?' she added, and there it was. The bitterness and resentment she clearly felt towards me was as apparent as it had always been since she discovered I was gay. I ignored her tone, responding with a simple 'fine, and yourself?' before sitting across from her and sighing once more. This was going to be a long morning.

Three hours and four strong cups of coffee later I had learned all about Agatha's life in America. She had a new boyfriend, Brett, I think, who wasn't magickal of course. As if she would have it any other way. As soon as she ran away from us that night at Watford she decided to pretend magic didn't even exist. Meaning she snapped her wand, threw out all her textbooks, said goodbye to her friends and family, and moved to California. She seemed genuinely happy, and for that I was honestly glad. I never wanted any animosity between us, all I had ever wanted was her friendship. Of course it must have been hard for her to hear that her long term boyfriend was gay and dating his vampire room-mate, who was coincidently, a bloke. Oh and his sworn enemy, let's not forget that. Of course it angered me that anytime I tried to mention George she changed completely, becoming cool and distant. I knew however, that this was how it would always be, and I found myself really not caring. I didn't need Agatha's approval to be happy, I could do that without anyone's help these days. 

I excused myself a little while later, heading to the bathroom to take a breathe and think. The day wasn't going as god awful as I was expecting, and honestly it was nice to see Agatha again. My therapist had told me that familiarity is important in dealing with the struggles of the past. Crowley, what did that even mean? I gripped the sides of the sink and looked at myself in the mirror, barely recognising who looked back. I had changed so much over my 23 years, and I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. My blond locks now tumbled over my forehead. I no longer shaved my hair every year, I had no reason to do so anymore. I was covered in even more small moles, the little 'beauty marks' as Baz once said, littered my face and neck. My cheeks were pink and flushed, making me look much younger than I really was. My eyes, however, were what looked really different, wiser, more experienced, sadder. I guess the reality of life had caught up with me. 

I wondered what Baz looked like, and then I stopped myself, because I was no longer allowed to wonder that. I exited the bathroom swiftly and went back to the table I shared with Agatha. 'If you want,' I said, 'you can come back to my place, I'm sure Penny would love to see you.' That was a lie, but I just didn't want to be rude, which was so typical of me. Penny would never speak to me again if I brougth Agatha home, in her eyes Agatha may as well have been dead, the lack of care she had for her. However I had done it anyway, because I'm Simon, and I speak before I think, as Baz used to love to remind me. 

Ever since the night I had lost my magic, all those years ago at Watford, Penny and Baz had hated Agatha. And I don't just mean the odd flyaway comment about the golden haired girl, I mean burning rage, pure unadulterated hatred, something the pair loved to bond over back when Baz and I were together. They could spend hours at a time on the couch, coming up with as many insults and crude names to call Agatha as possible, almost allowing the whole thing to turn into a competition. I mean they really came up with some hard hitting comments, and by the end of their little sessions they would both end up in stitches, falling off the couch with laughter. I mean I was never one to hold a grudge, and found it impossible to get involved myself, but I would be lying if I said some of the things the two came up with didn't make me laugh. Turd sandwhich, douchenozzle and turtledick were just a few of my personal favourites. It may seem immature, but those nights, curled up between Baz's legs as he and Penny spewed insult after insult at the girl, those nights are the nights that brought me more laughter than any other. 

I could tell Agatha wanted to say no, but she nodded politely instead and we headed towards the door, an awkward silence settling in the air between us. I held the door open as she walked out, rolling my eyes at her lack of gratitude. Manners were never exactly Aggie's strong point. 'So,' I began nervously, finally building up the courage to ask the question I had been wanting to ask since I walked through the doors to the cafe. 'Why did you want to meet up with me? I mean don't get me wrong, it was great to catch up, and I'm so happy that you're happy, but why? I thought you hated me Aggie.' I cringed at how pathetic I was allowing my voice to sound, nerves and embarrassment seeping into every word I uttered. 

Agatha glanced at me as we walked, I slightly in front of her, the apartment block coming into view. 'I could never hate you Simon. Never. When I found out about- about you and Baz, I'm not going to lie, I was hurt. And I was confused. And I was angry. But never, not for one second, did I hate you. I was utterly in love with you, how could I possibly hate you.' I looked at her as she uttered the words, the two of us slowly making our way up the flight of stairs to the apartment. 

'And I loved you. You know I loved you.' I whispered. 'I would have done anything for you. Anything. I never meant for anything to happen between Baz and I - it just did. And honestly, I'm not going to apologise. I love- I mean I loved him, and he made me happier than I have ever been. I'm not going to say sorry for being happy, Ag, I just can't. Agatha slowly nodded in response, allowing my words to wash over her. 'I don't expect you to apologise Si. If anyone needed to apologise right now, it's me. That night, at Watford, that night is the biggest regret of my life. I ran away. I fucking ran away, and Crowley do I hate myself for it. My friends needed me, and what do I do, I turn and I run. Typical Agatha, right? I'm so sorry Simon, I'm so so sorry. If I had any clue of what was to come I would never have left, please believe that.'

I grabbed her by the arm then, pulling her towards me and engulfing her in a hug, her arms immediately wrapping around my waist. Crowley, this day was just getting weirder and weirder. What next, a dragon bursting through the stairwell window? Honestly, nothing would surprise me at this point. Agatha and I stayed like this for a long time, her tears soaking the back of my no-longer-so-fresh hoodie. The awkwardness in the air had dissipated, forgiveness and relief taking it's place. 

But of course, because I'm Simon Snow, and my life never runs smoothly, the feelings were short lived. Agatha and I pulled apart at the sound of the apartment door being flung open, a very confused and very very angry looking Penny standing in the doorway, hand on hip. A glass of wine hung limply in her hand, her hair pulled into a bun and her cookie monster slippers adorning her feet. Shit, had we interrupted her 'Penny time?' Every Friday afternoon Pen had the afternoon free, which she used to unwind, read a book and relax. Also known as 'Penny Time. It was bad enough that I had brought Agatha here, the fact that it was on a Friday afternoon made it a million times worse. 

I flashed her a nervous smile, waving my hands around Agatha awkwardly. 'Look who I found.' I squeaked out pathetically, wishing I could be anywhere but there at that moment. Penny's jaw was almost on the ground, anger seeping from every pore in her body. I nudged her gently, making way for myself as I pulled Agatha inside with me. 'I'll pop the kettle on then, shall I?' I called, dragging the blond haired girl down the hallway and leaving Penny stuck in the same position, struggling to get any words out. 

Agatha followed quietly, waiting until we reached the kitchen to grind to a halt and grab my arm, holding it in what I liked to call her 'iron grip.' Wow, it had been years since I'd last had to deal with that unpleasantness. 'What the fuck Snow?' She hissed. ' What happened to the whole Penny being happy to see me thing?' I grimaced at the use of my second name, only Baz was allowed to do that. I once more grinned nervously, scratching the back of my neck. 'Ya well um... about that... Penny, well sh-she... she may not be your biggest fan.' As the words left my mouth the front door slammed shut, Penny's fast footsteps echoing down the hallway. Agatha groaned, leaning against the countertop helplessly. What the fuck had I let myself in for?


	2. Chapter 2

Penny's P.O.V

Seriously? I mean really? What had I done in another life to deserve this? I knew Si didn't often use his common sense, if at all, but this really took the biscuit. He knew how much I disliked Agatha, how much time Baz and I used to spend moaning about her - Jesus, it was the glue that held our friendship together. And yet who do I open the door to during one of my few moments of relaxation? The princess herself, looking as picture perfect as ever. We all sat awkwardly at the breakfast bar, tension filling the air, growing thicker by the second. My hands wrapped around my mug, hoping the scent of my favourite herbal tea would calm me down. No such luck. So much for Penny Time. All I had wanted to do was finish my coursework and video chat with Micah, was that really too much to ask for? Of course it was, when it came to Simon, peace was hard to come across. 

Agatha glanced nervously between Simon and I, her slim fingers running through her long locks repeatedly. She really hadn't changed at all, aside from perhaps slightly more tanned skin and the complexion of somebody who had been living in a sun soaked country for years, an unachievable feat when you lived in rainy London. My eyes dropped to my own hands, pale and cold, and I sighed gently. It had been so long, so so long, and yet five minutes with this girl and I was back to feeling insecure and ugly. And Simon wondered why I had such a problem with her. I spent eight years being compared to the Golden Girl, having to stand next to her in every school photo, having to go dress shopping with her for every formal, having to eat every meal with her. And yet never, ever, feeling anywhere near good enough. I could hardly look at her, all the feelings of inadequacy threatening to come back to the surface. That is why I hated her. Well, I mean that and the fact that she basically left Simon for dead, but you know. 

I studied Simon's face carefully, not failing to pick up on the anxious flittering of his eyes, the constant licking of his lips, his fingers trembling slightly as he drummed on the counter top. No wonder he was nervous, the anger I felt towards Agatha in that moment was enough to make even the toughest recoil. 

'I love the flat Pen,' Agatha stammered out, clearly tiring of the extensive silence. 'Did you decorate it yourself?' I slowly lowered my mug, my eyebrows raising in amusement. So this was how she was going to play it? As if nothing had ever happened? Okay, I could work with this. 

I glowered at her, nodding curtly in response, wisps of hair falling into my eyes, while hers framed her face perfectly, just like it always had. 

'Are you enjoying Uni?' She questioned, unfortunately failing to notice my coldness. 

'Yup,' I spat, keeping my eyes on my tea. watching little ripples form as I dragged the mug across the counter top. 

'How's Micah?' She tried again, her eyes never leaving my face. She smiled, but I could hear the underlying anger in her tone. Good. 

'Fine.' I whispered, really struggling not to get up and walk out right then, but holding my ground all the same. 

And that's all it took. Agatha;s eyes narrowed and she tossed her hair over her shoulder, her shoulders squaring defensively. 'Crowley Penny, is that really all I get? We haven't seen each other in years and you can't give me any more than one word answers? I'm glad to see you've really matured. So much for friendship.'

I laughed at this, a short, cold laugh. I noticed Simon's cringe immediately - he knew. It was my 'I'm about to lose my shit' laugh, one he was on the receiving end of many times. When he brought home a stray puppy that ended up having rabies, when he tried to bake cookies and instead caused a fire in the kitchen, when he spilled boiling coffee over my English Lit paper. And that's just to name a few.

'I'm sorry?' I snapped, allowing my anger to build. 'You wouldn't mind repeating yourself would you? For a second there I thought you were trying to blame me for being distant? You? But I must have heard you wrong, because that just wouldn't make any logical sense. 

She rolled her eyes at this, all her patience slipping through her perfectly manicured hands. 'Don't worry Pen, you heard exactly what you think you heard. 

'I appreciate that everyone is entitled to their opinion, and you know what? Considering you are the almighty Agatha Wellbelove, yours must be right. Of course you must think I'm in the wrong here, god forbid any burden fall on your shoulders. I mean sure, I'm the one who stayed and fought when Simon needed help the most. The one who physically and mentally could not move from their bed for months, let alone move to another fucking country. The one who still to this day has nightmares which perfectly recreate the two deaths I witnessed at the age of eighteen. The one who struggles to look anyone in the eye, who can barely hold a conversation without breaking down, the one who went from being top of her class to barely scarping through her exams. But no, of course, it's all my fault, I should be welcoming you into our home with open arms. Where are my manners, Crowley.' I didn't even realise I had stood, my chest heaving and my hands in fists by the end of my speech, my breath ragged. The pair in front of me stared like I was crazy, and truthfully, in that moment, I felt like I was. 

Agatha's P.O.V

What the actual fuck?

Simon's P.O.V.

Well this is awkward.....

The anger on Pen's face was indescribable, I had never seen her like that before, not even when I knocked the Christmas tree over with my tail and smashed her set of vintage baubles all over the floor. I cleared my throat gently, standing up beside her and wrapping my arm around her waist gently. I could see tears pooling in her eyes when I looked down, and I knew that the hurt and betrayal she was feeling far outweighed the anger, she was just good at hiding it. 

She sniffled and grabbed the front of my tshirt, burying her face in my neck. I may not have always been good at comforting people, but when it came to Penny, I would have done anything to make her happy. Anything. She'd been the only constant thing in my life since I was eleven years old, the closest thing to family I'd ever had.  
I reciprocated the hug, wrapping my arms around her waist tightly, one hand going to her hair immediately. I said nothing, just buried my face into the top of her head and let her be, let her cry, let every last sob leave her body. It took Crowley knows how long, but eventually her retching cries subsided to small hiccups and the occasional sniffle. I ran my hand up and down her back, my eyes glancing quickly to a very uncomfortable looking Agatha, her gaze focusing on just about everything but us. 

Agatha's P.O.V

My anger dissolved as I watched Penny break down before my eyes, all of her usual fierceness and attitude crumbling and leaving behind a barely recognisable girl, a weeping mess. A mess I caused. Or at least contributed to. 'Penny please.' I whispered, 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I came to meet Simon today to apologise to him, because I knew he deserved it, and that it was long overdue. And nowhere in my selfish, self-obsessed mind did it come to me that you might be owed one to. And you are, of course you are. How could you not be? You are the smartest, strongest person I have ever, ever had the pleasure of knowing. And I tried to walk all over you. What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm sorry, please believe me. For everything. For ever being rude to you back in Watford, for being jealous of you and Simon's friendship, for running away that night you all needed me. I'm sorry. Jesus, I am sorry.' 

I breathed out at this, only just noticing the tears on my cheeks. 

Simon's P.O.V

Why is everyone crying today? Isn't that usually my job?

Penny's P.O.V

I stared at Agatha in shock, not quite able to process the words that spewed from her mouth, flowing from her like something she had been holding onto for far, far too long. And then I nodded. I nodded, and I accepted, and I forgave, and I flung my arms around her in an embrace more meaningful than any we ever shared during our years at Watford.

Simon's P.O.V

Agatha ended up staying for dinner, and long after that. She smiled politely when I served my speciality; boiled eggs on cheese on toast. A mouthful, I know. But a delicious fucking one at that. She laughed at all my jokes, nodded along to all of Penny's stories, and promised to meet us for dinner the evening before she would be returning. When she left I lay on the coach and pulled Penny in for a cuddle, sighing happily as she nuzzled into me. 

'Thank you for today. Thank you for forgiving her, You have no idea how much that means to me.' 

'Of course I do,' she whispered back, 'that's exactly why I did it Si.' And with that she was out for the count, her head lolling back against my chest and her forehead clear from the worry lines that usually adorn her face. I carried her to bed, my clumsiness not making the job any easier, considering I stubbed my toe on the door and knocked over her lamp all in the process. 

I went to my own room, pulling my phone from my back pocket for the first time in hours and wincing when George's name popped up on the screen. Seven missed calls. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Fuck. I dialled his number frantically and held the phone to my ear, crying out when it went to voicemail. I flung my phone onto the bed and sat on the edge myself, my head in my hands. I rolled up my sleeve gently and stared down at the once perfect skin, the only blemishes being my moles. I ran my fingers over the small bruises and burn marks, wincing at the pain of the scars and of the memories of how I obtained them. That night was horrific, and yet I was stupid enough not to answer my phone again? Perfect. George was going to kill me.., probably worse than before as well, last time I had only missed one call. 

I willed myself not to cry as I climbed into bed fully clothed, all of earlier's joy being drained from me. My forearm still tingling from the sensation of my fingers from minutes before. I mean George was right, I always deserved it, I was a complete idiot. That still didn't make the pain any better though. I pulled the duvet up over my head, burying myself deep in the duvet and closing my eyes tightly, wrapping my arms tightly around my knees. It was nights like this that I really craved the touch of a certain vampire's hands, wrapped tentatively yet protectively around my waste, his warm breathe on my neck as he lulled me to sleep with I love yous and sweet nothings. I sighed and prayed, not for the first time, that morning simply wouldn't come, and I could stay in my dream world forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late, school is slowly but surely ruining my life :))) but happily our school is shut for the next week because of teacher's pay cuts so I shall be able to study from home and hopefully update again this week - anyway enjoy ❤️

Simon's P.O.V 

Of course, because I'm me, and because life is reality, not a dream, morning did come, and it came with a bang. 

Literally. I woke to a banging on the door, frantic and fast, pulling me easily from my sleep. Penny had already left for college, so I dragged myself from the warmth of my bed and traipsed toward the front door, not bothering to see who it was before pulling it open. 

Boy did I regret that decision. Without a second's notice a sharp pain spread through me as a fist came in contact with my stomach. This was followed by another mere moments later. 

I doubled over, wining in pain as I tried to hold back the tears, just waiting to hear his voice. 

'Hello Simon,' Geogre smirked, 'somebody is looking the picture of innocence, as usual. But we both know looks can be deceiving, don't we?' 

I simply stayed stopped over, not daring to answer, until my boyfriend grabbed my hair and yanked me upwards. 

'Don't we?' He repeated through gritted teeth, to which I nodded in response, words failing me. 

'Good,' he sighed, pulling me inside the living room, my duvet left on the floor in the hallway. 'Now I think it's time you and I had a little chat, don't you?'

I shakily sat on the couch, my breath hitching as George sat beside me, the anger gone from his eyes, replaced bye the disappointment I had become so accustomed to. 

'Si,' he breathed, placing a hand on my knee as he spoke, my heart pounding. 'You know I don't like having to do that, right? I don't like being made so angry, but sometimes it's hard not to be. How many times do I have to tell you to answer your phone? I worry so much when you don't.' His voice was close to a whisper, his eyes never breaking contact with mine. 

And I recognise, not for the first time, that he was, if course, right. If he never answered his phone I would be worried too, he had every right to be so angry. 

'I'm sorry,' I whispered, sighing in relief as he nodded and pulled me closer to him, arms around my waist as he kissed my head. 'Just don't let it happen again baby, please.' I returned the nod, closing my eyes and leaning into him. Before I knew it sleep pulled me under once again, my mind immediately submerging me in the nightmares I was so often plagued with. Thoughts of fists and shouting and angry boyfriends filled my mind as my head fell back against George's chest. By the time I woke back up George was gone, leaving only a note saying he had work. I ignored the pang of relief I felt inside, of course that wasn't about him leaving, only that it was finally dinner time. And if my nose served me correctly, as it always does, I could've sworn I smelt something good wafting from the kitchen. Not just something good, I thought, something better than good... Sour. Cherry. Scones. I leaped from the couch and sprinted through the archway into the kitchen, where I was greeted by a smiling Penny and some piping hot scones. I picked two up immediately, not hesitating before shoving them both in my mouth, crumbs spraying everywhere as I yelled words of gratitude toward my best friend. She always knew how to cheer me up. 'Yeah, yeah,' she blushed, attempting to brush off my affection. 'I'm glad you enjoy. Now I'm gonna have to go shower to get these delicious scone remnants unstuck from my hair.' I laughed as she walked out the door, muttering as she went, managing to take my mind off George, as always.

Baz's P.O.V 

Crowley, I knew there was a reason I never took taxis. Yet again, this imbecile of a driver was trying to charge me double how much the trip normally cost. I mean okay, my Chanel coat and Gucci boots may have made it slightly obvious that I'm well off, but that didn't mean I was an idiot. 

I flipped him off as I climbed out, throwing the right amount of money in the window and turning on my heel, dragging my suitcase behind me. I ignored the driver's yells as I strode onwards, sighing happily as my apartment block came into view. 

Finally home, escaped at last from the struggle that comes with visiting my parents. 'When are you going to bring a nice girl home Baz?' 'When are you going to get married?' 'Any thoughts on kids Baz? We won't be around forever, we would like grandkids at some point.' 

In the end I felt like ripping my hair out, my last shred of sanity hanging by a thread when I finally got out of there. 

I unlocked my door quickly, eager to take a shower and go to bed. I swung the door open, a pink envelope immediately catching my eye as I took my shoes off. It stood out brightly amongst the other post I received, the rest quite clearly bills and business documents. 

I plucked the pink envelope off of the floor, swallowing as I scanned the front, instantly recognising the handwriting, a heart surrounding my name on the envelope. Agatha. 

Penny's P.O.V 

I took a deep breath as I stepped into the living room, my hair still damp from my shower, but at least the cribs were gone. I had to talk to Simon, I'd put it off for long enough. 

I gingerly sat on the couch beside my best friend, who smiled at me happily as he held his bowl of popcorn out to me. 

I giggled and shook my head, running my fingers along my legs nervously. 'Simon?' I whispered, 'can I please talk to you for a minute?' 

Simon looked over nervously, a terrified grin taking over his face. 'If this is about the washing machine, I swear I can explai-' 

'What? No, that's not what I was coming to you about Simon, but thanks, we will come back to that.' He grimaced, turning to me fully now. 'What is it Pen?'

'Okay, I'm just gonna say it.... Simon... Agatha is getting married.'

'And?' He replied, looking confused.

'You're not upset?' I gasped, relief immediately washing over me. 

'Of course I'm not upset Pen. I'm gay, remember?' I laughed at this, slapping him on the arm. 'Why didn't she tell me though?' He pouted. 

'She was worried about how you'd react, I guess, I suggested, 'she only texted me about it this morning. She wanted me to invite you, and to make sure you got an appropriate suit.' 

He rolled his eyes at this, presumably thinking he exact same thing I was - typical Agatha. 

'So when is it?' He enquired, and I could already see his excitement, Si adores weddings. 

'It's next weekend, over in California, so I'm hoping I can get the time of work.' 

At this Simon jumped up, springing onto the couch and bouncing up and down. 'It's in Cali?? Cali?? Penny it's in Cali! I'm so excited, Pen I'm so excited'' 

Giggles erupted from me, as I grabbed my laptop from the coffee table. Better book those plane tickets before Simon bursts from excitement. 

Baz's P.O.V 

An invite to her wedding in California? Interesting. If nothing else I'll meet some hot surfer boys I guess. Better book my plane ticket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I decided to delete my last update and repost the chapter! I wasn't fully happy with what I uploaded and so i rewrote it, hopefully you guys like it ☺️ Sorry for taking ages with the Snowbaz, but their reunion is coming soon I promise!! Also sorry it's so short

Simon's POV

I raced through the airport, my eyes frantically scanning each check-in desk for the right number. 

34\. 34. 34. It had to be here somewhere. Penny would kill me if I missed my flight. But if I explained it was all in the name of cherry scones then maybe... 

Nope, she would still kill me. Honestly, that bakery was to blame. They may as well have held up a sign with my name on it saying 'forget your bus to the airport Si, we have fresh scones. Fresh. Scones.' 

I smiled at the mere memory of the heavenly treats, sighing in relief as gate 34 came into view. 

I flung my boarding pass at the lady behind the desk, ignoring her sigh as I thanked her and made my way down the corridor and onto the plane.

I understood why Penny had flown out early, she never got to spend anytime with Micah. But honestly, how did she expect me to survive the airport without her. 

Now, it was time to find George. Thank goodness I told him to meet me there, otherwise he would have tried to stop me from getting those sour cherry scones.

I couldn't wait to see him. A whole week in California with the love of my life, what could be better? 

'The real love of your life could be going with you,' my snarky subconscious reminded me, but as per usual I ignored it. What else could I do? 

I finally spotted George in row 62, but my heart sank when I looked into his eyes. He was angry. 

I sat down beside him tentatively, hardly daring to breath as I clicked on my safety belt. 

I grimaced as I felt his hand on my forearm, his face coming close to mine.

'Where the fuck have you been? I should have known you wouldn't listen to me. I told you to be on time Simon. I told you. But no, Simon fucking Snow, the world's biggest idiot, couldn't even manage that. Why am I even surprised?'

His grip on my hand burned as he held on tighter, only loosening it as the flight attendant wandered past. 

'I swear to fucking god Simon, I'm at my wits end with you.' I nodded in response, I wasn't surprised either. George was always at his wits end with me, and I couldn't even blame him. 

I was an idiot. Sour cherry scones stopped me from being on time for a flight? What the hell did George see in me? 

I watched as he removed his hand from my arm, running it through his hair before putting in his headphones, facing forward and avoiding my eyes.

The flight allowed me time a lot of time to think, and by the time we arrived in Cali, I was begging George for forgiveness. 

It took a lot of grovelling, crying and pleading, but by the time we were in the taxi and on the way to the hotel, Georges hand was laced through mine and his face displayed his usual 1000 watt smile. I was so lucky to have him. 

'The scars on your back beg to differ.' My subconscious once again pitched in. I ignored it this time too, snuggling closer to George and trying to block out the pain in my arm.

He loved me.

Baz's P.O.V 

The airport was packed when I arrived, and I couldn't help but scoff in disgust as I passed groups of men around my age, already drunk and wearing Hawaiian shirts, shouting loudly out Ibiza's nightlife.

Simon had once tried to persuade me to go on one of those holidays, telling me it would be no harm for me to let my hair down, and have a good time. I nearly agreed, and anyone who knows me would know that that alone shows how much he meant to me. I would have done anything for him.

Anyway, enough wallowing in self pity for now. I boarded the plane early, priding myself in the fact that I was never late for anything. Ever.

I passed a handsome man on the way to my seat, probably around the same age as me, with short brown hair and startling green eyes. 

His beauty was somewhat tainted by the look of anger on his face however, though as someone with a resting bitch face, I can't really say much.

As soon as I was seated, in an aisle seat of course, I'm getting off this plane before any of these peasants in the case of an emergency, I pulled out my phone. 

I clicked into one of my many many downloaded episodes of the Great British bake off (a guilty pleasure of mine) and settled into my seat to watch an hour of pure baking bliss. 

Some delinquent ended up being late and delaying our flight by two hours, shuffling onto the plane with his hood up and head down, taking a seat next to the angry hot guy.

I couldn't see his face and yet a jolt in my stomach the minute he came on board made me unable to stop thinking about him for most of the flight.

A mysterious hooded man. One with punctuality problems. Why was my mind unable to drift from him, he was insignificant to me. 

When the flight landed and we exited the plane I tried my best to get a look at his face, but he clung to his boyfriend until he was out of view, rendering me frustrated and even more curious. 

Anyway, whatever, I was in California, home of hot blond guys who love a British accent. The sooner I got to my hotel the better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES I'M A MESS OKAY AND I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, LIFE REALLY GOT IN THE WAY THERE. BUT DONT WORRY IM BACK (SORRY FOR YELLING, PLEASE FORGIVE ME)

Baz

I reached the hotel late that night, the traffic in that damned city really was something else. And I'm sure my taxi driver took me some roundabout convoluted route to my destination, it simply should not have taken so long. Honestly, was I the only reasonable person left on this planet?

I scoffed to myself as I walked into the hotel lobby, spotting Agatha immediately. She was yelling at a woman with an earpiece in, the wedding planner, I presumed. If she was a cartoon there would have been literal steam coming out of her ears. 

'If I had wanted salmon then don't you think I would have ORDERED SALMON, CAROL? JESUS.' she huffed out, throwing her hair behind her shoulders aggressively. Carol, a small and stumpy woman who was quaking in Agatha's presence scurried away, tears visible in her eyes.

'Bridezilla much?' I sneered, unable to help myself. The moment I laid eyes on her, everything came rushing back, and I remembered every little thing she did. The way she ran away that night, the way she abandoned Si- all of us. The way she reacted to my relationship with a certain devil-tailed boy. 

'BAZZZZZZ!' She shrieked out, flinging her arms around my neck and squeezing. Hard. Someone remind me why I agreed to attend Agatha Wellbelove's wedding. Think of the hot guys Baz, think of the hot guys. 

'Hello Wellbelove, glad to see you haven't lost that charm of yours.' 

She rolled her eyes at this, before proceeding to talk my ear off about absolute drivel. 

'Sequined dress... blah blah blah... floral cake topper.. blah blah blah... incredible band.. blah blah blah...'

I nodded along, humming and hawing at all the right moments, which seemed to satisfy her for the time being. Eventually, however, halfway through an in-depth description of the flower girls headpiece (Crowley, what had I gotten myself into) I couldn't take it anymore, and excused myself, feigning exhaustion. 

I made my way to the bar, sighing in relief when I realised I recognised not a single sole in the crowded room. Merlin and Morgana, I needed a whiskey. 

The drink was heavenly, peace surrounding me as I leaned against the bar, closing my eyes and allowing the smooth whiskey to calm my aggravated state. 

Simon 

'I'm boreddddddd,' I moaned from the bed in the hotel room, rolling over and bumping into George's arm. He was hunched over his laptop, replying to email after email.

'George,' I whispered, poking him in the arm and hoping he'd actually look at me this time. Nothing. 

'George' Poke. 'George' Poke. 'George' Poke. 'George.' Poke. 'Geo-' I felt a strong hand wrap around my wrist, preventing any further poking. 

I pouted as he threw my hand away, muttering something about my immaturity. 

'Go and find Penny or something, she's around the same intellectual level as you - idiotic. I'm sure between the two of you you'll find something to do. 

I sighed at this before jumping from the bed. 

'Fine then,' I breathed out, slamming the door behind me and going on a hunt for my best friend. 

******

Having tried her room, the pool, the games room and the restaurant, there was only one more place to look. The bar. 

I really didn't want to go in there, as I was likely to bump into Agatha if I did, and from what I'd heard, Bridezilla would be an understatement for how she was behaving. 

However, needs be, and I was really, really bored. 

I walked into the crowded bar slowly, pushing my curls from my eyes as I scanned the room. 

The room was packed to the rafters, but I could not spot Penny amongst the crowd. 

Just as I was about to surrender and return to my room, a flash of black hair at the bar caught my attention. 

Hair that looked uncannily like-

No. It couldn't be. There was no way. 

And then he turned away, and it was as though the last five years never happened. 

Baz

One minute I was casually sipping my drink, sneering at the ridiculousness of some of the drunken idiots ruining my evening, and the next I was staring into the eyes of Simon Snow. 

And suddenly, breathing became more and more difficulty. 

Simon

His piercing eyes stared into mine, and my breathing hitched. 

I took a few steps forward, and as though he couldn't help himself, so did he. 

Two more steps and he'd be in my arms. 

Baz 

One more step and I'd be in my arms. 

Simon 

He's in my arms. 

Baz

I'm in his arms. 

Simon

What are we doing?

Baz 

What are we doing?

Simon

Everything. Everything was the same. His smell, his strong arms around my waist, the feel of his hair between my fingers. Everything.   
I'm never letting go. 

Baz 

I'm never letting go.

And then suddenly, he's letting go, and fear has filled his beautiful blue eyes. I whip around, angry already at whatever was making Snow look so scared. 

My glare is met by a far more menacing and quite honestly, furious stare, and suddenly, I'm scared too.


End file.
